<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Something like... something..." by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647090">"Something like... something..."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666'>Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rating May Change, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who read "Something", this is my re-write of it...</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had broke up with Ron five years ago, and actually she wanted to spend her Valentine’s day like any other Valentine’s day before… alone… well… actually.<br/>Until she met someone…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those days Hermione hated to spend alone… she didn’t wanted to spend Christmas with the Weasleys, although they were her second family, but she didn’t want to have to deal with Ron, who had fucked it up a few months after the war. They tried to live together as friends, but it went that worse, that she had moved out another year later…</p><p> </p><p>And now it was the fifth Valentine's Day that she just wanted to ignore... just like the last. She even went so far as to meet someone that day so as not to be alone, but... the idea was so stupid that she decided it would have been better to spend the day alone than with someone she didn't know...</p><p> </p><p>And today she decided to go into the library on the muggle side of London, because books always helped her to distract from rough times… books always helped her to stay in her own world for a few hours… far away from the loneliness of this shitty, fucked up day… and yes she knew by herself, that this day was just that stupid for her, because she was alone, and it always seems like everyone around her, had someone.</p><p> </p><p>In the library she tried to find a new book in the rows of shelves in which she had read every book no less then ten times, and finally picked up a few books. She went to a pair of chairs, sat down, and started to read… she was completely in her own world, until she felt something. It was not exactly the feeling you feel, when someone is watching you. It was more the feeling when you know, that there was someone nearby you. And in Hermione's case, it was something like a charisma, that only witches could have, and when you're in a Muggle library you can definitely feel the charisma of another witch.</p><p>So she looked around, curios about whom it might be, until she spotted something she hadn’t seen in years… well… someone to be more specific. And that someone, she never would have guessed in a muggle library. She watched the woman’s steps… she watched, how she stroke with her fingers through her brown hair with those two blond strands… and she watched how slim fingers glided over the backs of some books, as if she would be fascinated about the books, she found there.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes the other witch looked up, turned her head, and their eyes met… there was definitely the slightestsign of shock in both of their eyes. She was wondering what that woman was doing in a muggle library, and a part of her wanted to got up on her feet, and yell at her… that part wanted to throw some of the books at her, to slap her, to hex her… so nearly everything she knew… she never would do. She wanted to do some of those things, that’s true, but there was that other part. And that part told her, that she hadn’t had seen this woman in five years, besides the few times, their ways crossed in the ministry for magic, but they never talked to each other… it would be stubborn to still blame her… it would be stupid of her, to stay in the past forever, and that she knew for sure… besides… that witch in front of her was… so damn beautiful. She was so much more beautiful than those years before. Even though she never was ugly in that matter…</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, she closed her book, got up and stepped closer to Narcissa Black… perhaps she just didn’t want to overthink this too much right now.</p><p>She stopped in front of Narcissa, and every word that was on her tongue was gone, so she just stood there, and almost stared at her…</p><p> </p><p>They looked in each other’s eyes for a long time, until Narcissa reached out a hand, and placed it on Hermione`s cheek… there was no hate in the older woman’s eyes… there was just something else… something… something Hermione could not describe. But it felt good… she leaned in into that touch, closed her eyes, and laid her hands on Narcissa´s hips, before Narcissa pulled her in a gently embrace… it was really gently, but also tight. It wasn’t uncomfortably tight… it was… it felt like Hermione needed that, and without knowing why, she started crying…</p><p>She didn’t know what it was… she didn’t want to cry, but it felt like something she was holding back since a very long time…</p><p> </p><p>She sobbed and calmed down… they were both hard breathing, and Hermione cold feel something between the both of them… there was something in the air, and perhaps it was just a kind of magic of this day, but it didn’t felt wrong or so… it felt as if someone had wrapped her in a warm blanket, and just held her, like Narcissa did it right now…</p><p> </p><p>,,Sorry…“ Hermione whispered, and they pulled back. Narcissa took her hands, and said: ,,Ms Granger, you are the last person, who have to apologize to me. I am the one who had to say Sorry, because I am… I really am so sorry for what had happened.“</p><p>Hermione looked at Narcissa, and it was just strange, because Narcissa was given her something, no one else had given her in years… something she couldn’t describe. It wasn’t something sexual of course… it hadn’t had anything to do with some romantic feelings… it was just… something.</p><p> </p><p>,,Can I ask you something?“ Hermione asked, after they had decided to leave the library, and eat something. They were sitting in a very nice Restaurant, Narcissa nodded, and Hermione asked: ,,Why were you there? I mean… it’s a muggle library.“</p><p> </p><p>,,Oh, I´m totally aware of that, Ms Granger. But I’m often in this library, and also on this side in common. And the reason is, that no one knows me on this side. Here is no one who sees me as the Ex-wife of a death eater who died in Azkaban. No one on this side asks me Questions about my son, who is dating one part of the golden trio. And no one on this side-“</p><p> </p><p>,,Acts either you are the Queen of the world, and they would be afraid of looking at you, or as if you are the worst Enemy.“ Hermione interrupted her, and Narcissa nodded: ,,Exactly.“</p><p> </p><p>Hermione reached over the table, and took Narcissa`s hand, before she suggested, that they should leave the past behind them.</p><p> </p><p>,,Sure…?“</p><p> </p><p>,,Yes… because it’s the past, Ms Black, and if we would stay in the past… a past where much happened, none of us could have changed, even if we would wanted… we would get crazy.“</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled and squeezed Hermione´s hand… words weren’t necessary in that moment, and both of them knew that. So they continued their dinner, and started to have a longer and more comfortable conversation…</p><p> </p><p>,,May I ask you something, Ms Black?“ Hermione asked, after they had left the Restaurant. They were walking through the streets of London, and Narcissa said: ,,Of course, but only if you stop calling me Ms Black, otherwise I’m thinking, the Minister is standing next to me.“</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smirked, and continued: ,,Narcissa… I would like to see you again… would that be okay with you…? I would like to start new, and… I would like to know you. I know it sounds strange.“</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa stopped and looked at Hermione… she took the younger witch´s face between her hands, and kissed her cheek.</p><p>,,Is that answer enough for you?“</p><p>,,Yes…“ Hermione whispered, slightly blushing… they continued their way, until Narcissa asked: ,,Lunchtime tomorrow?“</p><p>,,Japanese…? I kinda sorta have a weakness for Sushi…“</p><p>Narcissa smirked, telling her, that this weakness was mutual…</p><p> </p><p>,,Thank you for this afternoon, Hermione… I hate this day normally.“ Narcissa said, after she had brought Hermione home, and Hermione laughed, telling her, that she was glad out of the same reason.</p><p>They hugged, and Hermione kissed Narcissa´s cheek, leaving the blushing witch behind her, while she entered her flat… she leaned against the door, smirked, and was wondering, what that was, between the both of them… there had been something in the air over the last hours, and perhaps that was the first Valentine’s day… she did not hate in the end…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>,,How was your Valentine’s day?“ Ginny asked a few days later. She knew how sensitive that day and that topic could be for Hermione, who smirked wide, saying: ,,Perfect…“</p><p>,,Did you seriously just say… perfect?! You. Hermione Granger calls a Valentine’s day… perfect?“</p><p>Hermione smirked, saw Narcissa a few meters behind Ginny, at the counter to pay something… their eyes met, and Hermione nodded: ,,Yes… it was the best Valentine’s day since a very long time.“</p><p>Narcissa winked at her and formed: ,,Thank you…“ with her lips, and left the café before Ginny turned around, looking back at Hermione, asking: ,,Alright, who was it…?“</p><p> </p><p>And that was perhaps a topic that was… something else…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>TBC...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Hermione decided to followed Narcissa´s invitation, to went home with her after lunch, and Black Manor, where Narcissa was living since the war had ended, was so damn beautiful. Roses and Lilies were growing in the fore garden, and white peacocks were crossing their way through the front door.</p><p>,,Those birds have been Lucius´ little… let’s call it obsession, but I like them, so don’t judge me…“</p><p>,,I don’t… they are beautiful…“ Hermione agreed, while they entered the house… her heart almost stopped beating, when she entered the library… the shelves where floor to ceiling high, and filled with hundreds of thousands of books…</p><p> </p><p>,,I’ll never leave this place…“ Hermione muttered, hearing Narcissa´s slight chuckle next to her, and followed her inside…</p><p>,,How many books are they…?“</p><p>,,I lost the overview…“ Narcissa confessed, and Hermione started to look around…</p><p> </p><p>After she found a few books, she came back to Narcissa, who was sitting on a sofa, and laughed, when she saw Hermione.</p><p>,,You know… they don’t walk away…“</p><p>,,I know…“ Hermione said, and sat down on the second sofa… it started like that, until Hermione and Narcissa were sitting on one sofa, another few days later, with Hermione´s feet lying on Narcissa´s legs. They were sitting, and reading, and finally Hermione stayed there over night, sleeping on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Two months later, Hermione stood in front of the door, and as soon as Narcissa opened, she pulled her gently inside, asking: ,,What happened…?“ because Hermione was crying, and still tried to held it back.</p><p>Narcissa stroke her through her hair, held her, and let her cry…</p><p> </p><p>,,What happened…?“ Narcissa tried it again, after she had lead Hermione into her parlor. The younger witch sobbed, stroke away her tears, apologized for appearing here like this, and at this hour of the night, but Narcissa stroke over Hermione´s leg, saying calmly: ,,You know, you can come whenever you want, or whenever you need to come.“</p><p>A house elf appeared with a cup of tea, Narcissa thanked him, gave Hermione the cup, and finally the young woman said: ,,I’ve told Ginny that we are spending time together, and she almost bursted out… she said something like, you only would be nice to me, to feel better after the war, and I know, that this is not true. She said you would only do this for your own sake…“</p><p>Narcissa sighed, squeezing Hermione´s leg, saying: ,,I like you, Hermione. That’s the only reason, why I am nice to you. And that’s the reason, why I am spending time with you.“</p><p>,,I like you too, and I also told Ginny that I like it to spend time with you…“ Hermione whispered… Narcissa wrapped an arm around the young witch, telling her, Ginny would calm down for sure.</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting there like that for a long time, until Narcissa realized that Hermione had fallen asleep. She took away the cup of tea, laid her down on the sofa, and stroke through the brown curls, whispering: ,,Forgive me…“ before she entered Hermione´s mind for the very first time. She just wanted to know, what had happened between the two best friends…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>,,You’ve got to be kidding me…“ had been Ginny`s first reaction, after Hermione told her the reason, why her Valentine’s day had been perfect, and that she was spending time with Narcissa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>,,Do you remember what she did to you?! Do you remember that her crazy sister tried to kill you?! Do you remember, that she had almost killed me?!“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>,,Yes, Ginny! Yes, I do remember. I do remember, what Bellatrix had done, but I’m standing here! Very much alive. But I forgave her, Ginny. I would probably even forgive Bellatrix, if she would be still alive, because I don’t think, that she always had been like that.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>,,How can you forgive them?! How can you forget what happened?!“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>,,I did not forgot it, but I forgave Narcissa. I forgave her sister, and I’m starting to learn to know her, because she gave me something on this day, I’ve missed over the years. I like her, because she give me something, I don’t understand, but… it feels good.“ Hermione sighed: ,,It feels good Ginny, she don’t look at me, like I’m the war hero. And the war is over since five years now…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>,,You don’t know her…“ Ginny said after a while, and Hermione looked up at her. ,,Sorry?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>,,I said, you don’t know her. What if she’s using you?! What if she’s pretending to be someone for you… something like the good witch from next door, only to feel better?!“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The slap came faster, than Hermione could held herself back, and Ginny looked in shock at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>,,YOU ARE BLIND OF HATE!!! YOU DON´T WANT TO SEE THAT PEOPLE LIKE HER CAN CHANGE!!!“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>,,Fuck you, Mione… fuck you, or go and fuck her, like Harry does with her son.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa slipped out of Hermione´s mind, looking in deep brown eyes, and placing a hand on Hermione´s cheek, who said: ,,I’ve left after that…“</p><p>,,You’re not mad at me…?“ Narcissa asked, Hermione shook her head, taking Narcissa´s hand.</p><p>,,Just ask the next time…“ the older witch kissed Hermione´s forehead, promised it, helped her up, and brought her in one of her guest rooms…</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stayed over the next day, and also over the third day… they had much fun, were laughing much, reading a lot, talking much more, and went to work together. Hermione didn’t know how long she was sleeping now in Narcissa´s guest room, but it felt like something more, than just a sleepover, or something like that. She was even call it her third home… she was sitting in the garden, drawing, and thinking about Narcissa… the thought, that there might be something between them wouldn’t let go of her, and she often reminds herself, that Narcissa was older than herself… but to be honest… she didn’t care about that…</p><p> </p><p>That one day, when she was sitting in Narcissa´s garden, she felt a soft touch in her mind, and opened her mind, like she learned it from Narcissa a few days before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come into the parlor, please…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione got up, went into the house, and Narcissa approached her, taking Hermione´s hand, and also the book, and said: ,,I’ve talked to someone, who would like to talk to you…“</p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow in Question, looked at Narcissa, before she passed her, and went into the parlor, looking at Ginny, who was sitting on one of the sofas, holding a cup of tea in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>,,Hi…“ Ginny said, Hermione looked back at Narcissa, who was already leaving the house into the garden.</p><p>Hermione entered the parlor, asking Ginny what she’s doing here.</p><p> </p><p>,,She knocked at my door, and talked to me…“ Ginny started, Hermione sat down, letting Ginny continue: ,,And I really have to apologize to you... she told me that she likes you and that she doesn't want anything bad…“</p><p>Hermione really had to bit back a sarcastic answer, but Ginny continued: ,,Yes I know, you’ve told me, but… I don’t know… I didn’t wanted to see it, I think.“</p><p>They looked at each other, and Hermione sighed, sat down next to her best friend, and hugged her.</p><p>,,And they say I am stubborn…“ she whispered, and Ginny muttered: ,,Fuck you…“ and laughed.</p><p>,,Mione, I’m sorry…“</p><p>,,It’s alright…“ Hermione said, and couldn’t stop smirking, what didn’t stood unnoticed from Ginny.</p><p>,,It is not funny, when someone like her is standing in front of my door…“</p><p>Hermione laughed, nodding: ,,It is… I mean what did she say to you?“</p><p>,,If she would have wanted to hurt you, she wouldn’t let you in her home. And she wouldn’t spend time with you, if she would have had something against you.“</p><p>,,Told you…“ Hermione finally said, Ginny rolled her eyes, smirking, and with a sigh, she leaned against Hermione, confessing: ,,It just feels like everyone’s leaving me. George has his Girlfriend, Ron… Ron has Lavender now, Harry is with Draco, and now you with her…“</p><p>,,Alright… first of all… I’m not with her. I’m just… kinda sorta live here now. But Gin, you are still my best friend. Even if I would have someone… you would still be important to me.“</p><p>Ginny nodded: ,,I’m really sorry…“</p><p>,,It’s alright… really.“ Ginny nodded, asking, why Hermione was living here anyway, and that was… another really really good Question…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="Apple-converted-space">TBC...</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,What’s in your mind…?“ Andromeda asked Narcissa a few months later, while they were sitting in a nice restaurant, and Narcissa, who hadn’t spoken a few minutes now, looked up at her sister, and said: ,,Many things… I don’t even know where to begin…“</p><p>,,How about we start at the Question, why Hermione Granger is living in Black Manor since… how long, seven months now?“ </p><p>,,Eight… it’s eight months by now, and it’s wonderful…“ Narcissa said thoughtfully, smiled and continued: ,,She’s giving me something…“</p><p>,,Something like what?“</p><p>Narcissa shook her head, not knowing an answer on that Question. ,,I have really no idea… I mean… no, I really have no idea. It had started on Valentine’s day…“</p><p>,,I remember… and I also remember me telling you, that you should go out. I mean, I wasn’t exactly talking about you going into a library, but in the end it was exactly what I was talking about…“</p><p>,,You know… sometimes you really can kiss my arse…“</p><p>,,You’re not my type…“ Andromeda said smiling, and asked: ,,Back to topic, what is that between the both of you? I mean do you have feelings for her?“</p><p>,,No, of course not…“</p><p>Andromeda raised her hands in surrender, saying: ,,Just asking… but ask yourself something, Cissy. Would it be wrong…?“</p><p>,,In many ways…“</p><p>,,Says who?“</p><p>,,Well… there’s the age difference… and…“ Narcissa started, but she couldn’t think of something else… at least, she didn’t wanted to say it, because the other things, whose were on her tongue, were things like the fact, that she was having a son, the things that happened during the war, but… to be honest that really was in the past, and it could also stay there…</p><p> </p><p>,,I will call the editors of our dictionaries, that since the newest knowledge “Many“ means… one.“</p><p>,,She could have someone else…“</p><p>,,What if she don’t want to have someone else…? I think you should figure this out, Cissy…“</p><p>Narcissa didn’t say something for a few seconds, before she nodded: ,,Perhaps you’re right…“</p><p>,,But if I don’t get a card for your wedding party, I’ll hex your ceiling.“</p><p>Narcissa looked with a raised eyebrow at her sister, and scratched her nose with her middle finger…</p><p> </p><p>Their ways parted after dinner, Narcissa disapparated home, searching for Hermione, and found her… of course in the library, sleeping over a book.</p><p>At the same time a house elf appeared, to clean up the library, and Narcissa cleared her throat and whispered: ,,Just take the empty cup of tea, please…“</p><p>Her house elf nodded, and vanished with the empty cup…</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa approached Hermione, took the book carefully out of her hand, and stroke Hermione´s cheek, before she picked her up, and carried her into her own room, and laid her down in her bed. She covered her, and left the room, to think about everything Andromeda had been saying… she knew, there was something between herself and Hermione… but what? Could she call it… something?</p><p>She looked into her garden, wrapping her arms around herself, and sighed…</p><p> </p><p><em>“Something…“</em> she thought <em>“Something what… something like… something like Love?! No… no definitely not… or?!“</em></p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes, imagining how soft hands would be placed on her hips… how soft lips would touch her skin… how fingers would be touching her, where she wanted to be touched…</p><p> </p><p>She remembered the day, where she had been sitting in Ginny´s flat, and talking with her about Hermione… why had she even been there? She wasn't someone who interfered with other people`s business, but in that case… it was important for her…</p><p>Hermione was important, and she cared about her…</p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes, turned around, and walked to her room… she placed her hand on the door, took a deep breath, and entered her bedroom, and…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Salazar Hermione was so cute, when she’s sleeping…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa thought, got herself a nightgown on, before she laid down next to Hermione… she fought a bit with herself, to keep her hands by herself, but Hermione kind of took this for her, by reaching out for Narcissa´s hand…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Hermione woke up, she was holding Narcissa´s hand, and smirked at the view in front of her. She bit her lower lip, leaned in, and kissed Narcissa`s cheek.</p><p>Narcissa smiled, and Hermione wasn’t sure, if she was smiling in her sleep, or whether she was awake, but she smelled so good… she leaned in again, and kissed Narcissa´s corner of her mouth.</p><p>The older witch opened her eyes, and without any hesitation, she placed her hand on Hermione´s cheek, and kissed her. They were kissing without holding back anything anymore… clothes were almost ripped away from their bodies, lips and fingers were touching every part of each other, and fingers found the right spots, and the right depth, until Hermione screamed out her last orgasm…</p><p> </p><p>,,You know… only because you’re hungry, you really don’t have to bit in my arse…“ Hermione said, laughingly, Narcissa smirked, and squeezed one of Hermione´s butt cheeks, and whispered: ,,Yes… but you are really delicious…“</p><p>,,Is that so…?“</p><p>,,Yes…“</p><p>,,Perhaps you should taste myself properly…“ Hermione whispered back, biting on her lip, and looking at Narcissa.</p><p>,,You’re definitely right with that…“ she said, going down between Hermione´s legs.</p><p>,,Fuck… Cissy…!“ Hermione moaned, gripping in Narcissa´s hair…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>,,You know… perhaps you should have tell your mother, that we are coming over for breakfast…“ Harry whispered, and Draco glared at him, before he said: ,,I always visit her on her Birthday… so I thought she would know…“</p><p>,,Perhaps we should just go… coming back later, or so?“ Harry suggested, Draco thought about it, and after they heard the next passionate scream, they ran into the fireplace, vanishing in green flames…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3 YEARS LATER…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>While she was standing in front of her class, Narcissa, who was teaching in Hogwarts since two years now,got distracted by something… something golden… something fast… something with wings. Her eyes didn’t leave the golden ball, until the lesson was over and she released her students, and without looking, she caught the snitch, that was directly over her head in that very moment. She scrutinized the snitch, and found a little note engraved on it:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’ll open at the softest touch from you to me…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She smirked, kissed the snitch, and watched how it opens. Inside of it was a folded piece of parchment. She opened and read it:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I would like to ask you something… you know where to find the book, I’ve been reading at our first encounter after the war…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa laughed, bit her lower lip, and left the dungeons… she walked upstairs, went into her offices and went straight to her bookshelf.</p><p>She pulled out a particular book, and opened it, but there was nothing… no spell, no other hint, and she raised an eyebrow, hearing something behind her, and turned around, finding Hermione in a red dress behind her.</p><p>,,Did you really think, I would put this…“ she was holding a ring between her fingers. ,,Inside of a book…?“</p><p>Narcissa smirked, placed down the book and stepped closer.</p><p>,,You are unbelievable… but… I thought… this between us is just… something…“</p><p>,,After three years, I really know… that this between you and me, is something more. And I would like to be honest with myself, because I really love you… I love you so much, and I know what I want to ask you… I would like to ask you this in private… without anyone is looking, without anyone’s listening.“</p><p>,,Please ask… otherwise I will ask you…“</p><p>,,Will you marry me…?“ Hermione asked, and Narcissa took her face between her hands, and kissed her deeply, entering Hermione´s mind:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes… definitely…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SOMETHING LIKE... THE END...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>